chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Endgame
Starring Tributes * Marks Valentine * Aston Hoss * Aislin Hoss 9 * Billie Mobby Crown 6 * Holland Pratt 8 * Cassen Forester * Leo Brink * Kalise Stewart * Trissa Norte 7 Storyline Day 4 The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. It lowers a table onto the ground, with 7 bags, one for each remaining District. Aislin, Aston, and Trissa begin collecting not just their bags, but all of the bags on the table. Aislin picks up the bag for District 3 but is immediately shot in the chest with an arrow by Billie, causing her to drop dead., and Aston to rush to her side. He apologizes for how rude he was to her at the reaping, but despite his begging and pleading, she does not move or respond. He grabs Trissa by the arm and the two leave the cornucopia. Seeing the careers leaving as an opening, the remaining tributes rush in, quickly grabbing their labeled bags and leaving without confrontation, except Marks, who notices that the District 4 bag is sitting, untouched on the table. After a brief look around, he sees Holland, lying on the ground, with the arrow from the previous day still lodged in her throat. Curious, he opens the District 4 bag, to find some food and other basic outdoors supplies, along with a small syringe, labeled 'Just a shot.' Curious, he walks over to Holland, injecting it into her arm as she tries to crawl away. The site of the injection begins to burn and bubble, Holland screams in pain, grabbing at the wound, causing it to spread to her other hand. The affected areas begin to boil and liquefy, causing her arm to sever at the injection site. Suddenly, Holland lurches and throws up the black, bubbling acid, causing her throat and jaw to dissolve, burned down to the bone. Holland stops moving, but the acid continues to spread, dissolving her whole body, leaving a clean skeleton behind. Marks, having done everything he needed in order to move on, leaves with his bag into the caves. He finds his way into the stretching city, taking the bags, he finds a place to hide in one of the apartments. He opens his sack to discover plenty of food and water and decides to stay put and let the others finish each other off. Trissa and Aston reach the beach and see the portraits across the sky. Aislin, Holland and Andrea's faces appear. Day 5 Trissa and Aston hear the water stirring, and see a massive wave of water rushing at them. They both make a sprint for the caves, but Trissa slips. Aston, seeing no time to save her, runs into the caves without her. Trissa scrambled toward the caves but is struck by the oncoming wave, smashing her into the cliffside, killing her instantly. Late at night, Leo sees an opportunity and steals the District 6 bag from Kalise as she sleeps. He sets out into the factories, hoping to find something he can use to win. Cassen tells Billie that they should go their separate ways, in order to avoid having to kill one another. Billie agrees and begins to wander through the caves. Kalise awakens to see her bag stolen. Frustrated, she heads to the cornucopia in hopes of finding something useful there. Kalise reaches the cornucopia and finds some food, and relaxes to have a nice meal. Aston happens out of the cave at about the same time. Kalise panics and bolts towards the caves, dashing into one as Billie steps out. Kalise shoves Billie against the cave wall and sprints away. Aston, seeing the opportunity, swiftly stabs Billie through the stomach. Bille tries to crawl away, but Aston pulls her head back and slits her throat open. Marks continues to hide in the apartment. He receives a sponsor note suggesting he try the shower, promising a large advantage. Confused, he tries the shower, and despite no other water sources, it turns on with pleasant, warm water. He enjoys the shower as a moment of relaxation mentally away from the games. He returns from his shower to see a golden bow and a full quiver of arrows. He tests it to get it ready for use but decides to wait it out a bit longer. When the faces show at night, Cassen is devastated to see Billie as one of the fallen. Day 6 Leo finds that hid District 6 pack has parts that could be useful in a motorbike. He continues to wander the manufacturing area, hoping to put the parts to good use. Aston returns to the cornucopia, happy to see he is alone. He grabs a bit of food and eats, before grabbing a tent to find a less conspicuous shelter. Kalise wanders into the forested dam area. She manages to find a variety of berries, and using her training, she is able to identify edible and inedible berries. She finds the small campsite that the Career Busters used in their short time as an alliance. Kalise chooses to set up camp here. Leo wanders into the caves, eventually entering the cityscape. Searching the streets, he finds a motorbike. Inspecting it, he discovers it is missing the exact parts he has and swiftly begins repairing the bike. Day 7 Cassen stumbles upon a sleeping Kalise. She decides that it is best to leave her, and walks away. Marks sees Aston through the window of the apartment he had been staying in, wandering the roads. He decides to go down to meet him, but when Marks arrives on the streets, Aston is gone. Marks search the surrounding area, before turning a corner, and seeing Aston. Aston charges suddenly towards Marks, causing Marks to draw his bow and arrow, shooting at but missing. Marks hears the sound of a motor and turns to see Leo driving down the street on his bike, wielding a spear. Marks attempts to jump out of the way, but Leo spears him through the abdomen and drives off. Aston grabs Marks and tries to check his wounds, but Marks has already lost too much blood to recover. Aston tells Marks that he will win for him, but Marks dies before he can respond.